Evangeline Moore: The Story of an Angel
by SRCL
Summary: She has been raised as a muggle, but there is more to Evangeline Moore than meets the eye. Can she fulfill her destiny at the same time as she tries to keep her friends out of harms way and finding her true identity. Will the Marauders be able to help?
1. Told you magic was real!

**CHAPTER 1: Told you magic was real!**

11 year old Evangeline Moore was playing basketball with her two best friends Tyler and Marcus when she heard her older brother call for her. She spun around and saw him in the window of their apartment on the 5th floor.

"Evie, come up here for a minute!" Jay called to her, she quickly said good-bye to her friends before hurrying up the stairs. Her dark dark blonde hair bounced up and down as she climbed the stairs easily, before opening the door to their small but cosy apartment. She found her older brother in the kitchen, with an old man with a white beard and funny clothes sitting opposite to him. Evangeline stopped in front of them. She stuck out her hand to the man with the beard.

"I am Evangeline but most people call me Eva or Angel , it is nice to meet you Sir" she said politely, just like Jay taught her. The old man smiled at her.

"Hello there Evangeline, or maybe you prefer Eva. My name is Albus Dumbledore and I'm the headmaster of a school called Hogwarts" Evangeline didn't know what kind of school Hogwarts were but its headmaster seemed nice enough.

"If you don't mind me asking, but what kind of school is Hogwarts? Is it nearby, because I have never heard of it" Evangeline said thoughtfully, Professor Dumbledore chuckled lightly.

"It is a very special school, for special people" he told her gently, but he could see it in her face that she still searched for answers. He decided to continue telling her about all of it. He had already told her brother.

"Hogwarts is a place for people with magic, they learn to use and control their magic while attending the school" he told her and watched as her dark eyes grew wide. She turned to her brother with a smirk.

"Told you that magic was real didn't I?" she said proudly, Jay smiled at her.

"Yeah you did Evie, you were right" he said, glad that his voice didn't show how scared he actually was. He did not know what to believe, the man named Albus Dumbledore had showed him magic but still he had a hard time accepting it. Magic couldn't be real, could it? The man had said that Evangeline should attend Hogwarts as well which meant that he would see her a lot less than right now. She was the only thing in his life that mattered to him. Evangeline turned back to the white bearded man named Albus.

"Why are you telling me this Professor, you don't mean that I have magic do you?" Evangeline asked, her voice filled with shock and her eyes even wider than before. Dumbledore slowly nodded.

"Yes Evangeline you do have magic, quite a lot of it too I believe" he told her, as he reached into his robes and pulled out her Hogwarts letter and handed it to her. She stared at the envelope in her hands, then her gaze rose to Dumbledore and then back to the envelope. A grin grew on her face, she turned to Jay.

"Jay did you hear that, I am going to Hogwarts, I am going to learn how to use magic. I'm so happy Jay" she said excitedly, her brother forced himself to smile at the innocent happiness of his baby sister.

"That's good news Evie, you better get started with packing. It's just a few days until you'll go there" he said with a smile, she nodded and left the room, saying good-bye to the professor first though. Dumbledore turned to the troubled young man in front of him. Jay lifted his gaze to meet the old man's.

"Your sister will accomplish great things in the future, she might be the savior of our world" Dumbledore told him before standing up slowly. He shook Jay's hand before apparating out of the apartment as Jay sunk down to his chair once again.

* * *

><p>Evangeline was almost skipping her way through the Diagon Alley, Professor Dumbledore had told them how to get there and since Jay was off work today he thought it was the best day to go there. She was so caught up in all the new things surrounding her that she didn't notice the boy with jet black hair and hazel brown eyes behind a pair of glasses before she walked into him. She fell to the ground, landing on her butt with a groan. She quickly looked up at the boy she walked into, he gave her a small smile before extending his hand to help her up. She took it and he pulled her off the ground. She dusted some dirt of her jeans before extending her hand in a greeting.<p>

"Sorry for walking into you, I'm just so caught up with everything. My name is Evangeline Moore, but please call me Eva" she said with a grin, he grinned back at her before running a hand through his messy hair.

"No it's my fault, sorry about that Eva. I'm James Potter" he introduced himself, suddenly his parents appeared next to him. Harold Potter glanced down at the young girl who stood with his son.

"Have you made a new friend already James?" he asked amused, James turned to his father and nodded ecclesiastically.

"Yes actually I have, mum and dad this is my new friend Eva, Eva this is my dad Harold and my mum Olivia." he introduced them, both Harold and Olivia shook Evangeline's hands.

"Oh there you are Evie, you can't go running ahead like that" she heard the voice of her brother and turned to him with a smile.

"Jay I've made a new friend!" she said happily, Jay smiled down at her and placed a hand on her shoulder before turning to the three other people with his sister. He extended his hand to all three of them and shook their hands.

"I'm Evangeline's older brother Jay" he introduced himself, Harold and Olivia smiled at the siblings before Harold placed a hand on James's shoulder.

"We should get going, we still have loads of things to buy. It was nice to meet both of you" Harold said, the other two Potter's said their goodbyes before walking towards a shop down the street. Jay looked at the list in his hand.

"We just need to get your robes and then we are done for today" he said, Evangeline squealed with excitement, grabbed her brother's hand and dragged him towards the robes shop.


	2. Welcome to Hogwarts

**CHAPTER 2: Welcome to Hogwarts**

Evangeline stood on the platform together with her brother, gazing at the beautiful red train in front of them. The platform was filled with people, Evangeline found it all to be a bit too much if she was to be honest. Jay's arm rested around her shoulders, trying to make her more comfortable.

"Eva!" Evangeline spun around and saw James Potter, the boy she had met at Diagon Alley, making his way towards her with his parents following closely behind. A bright smile lit up Evangeline's face as she realized she was not all alone. She took a step forward and greeted James with a hug. James grinned widely back at her and slung an arm around her shoulders, before shaking Jay's hand with the other one. Harold and Olivia Potter reached the three of them.

Harold and Olivia shook hands with Jay and said hello to Evangeline before glancing at the clock.

"You children better go on the train soon, it is almost eleven" Olivia said before drawing James into a bear hug. James tried to squirm his way out of her grip as she placed kisses all over his face but he did not succeed very well. Evangeline turned to her brother, with tears burning in her eyes. Jay looked down at her with a small smile, he grabbed her arm and drew her close to him.

"You listen to me now Evie, you do your best in all of your classes, you behave well and don't forget to have fun" he told her and managed a grin. Evangeline grinned back as she wiped the tears away that fallen down her cheeks.

"I will do that, I'll write you every week. You'll answer, won't you?" she asked nervously.

"Of course I will answer your letters, you are my baby sis and it is my duty to answer every one of your letters" he said as he pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on, she didn't want to say goodbye to him.

"Go Evie, have fun. We'll see each other at Christmas, it is not that long" he told her, she nodded before slowly letting go of him. James who had now said goodbye to his parents came over to the two, looking at Evangeline.  
>"Ready to go?" he asked her, she nodded. He slung an arm around her shoulders and the two of them headed for the train. Evangeline looked back before climbing up the stairs of the train, Jay waved at her and she waved back. Just a minute after James and Evangeline entered the train started moving. Most of the compartments were already filled with students, but they eventually found one with only a young boy in it. He was around their age, probably a 1st year too.<p>

"Hey mate, can my friend and I sit here?" James asked, the boy looked up, his pale blue eyes kind but insecure.

"Of course" he answered quietly, James grinned and sat down opposite to the young boy, Evangeline taking a place next to James, his arm still around her shoulders. Since the boy didn't seem like a person that talked a lot, James took it upon himself to introduce everybody to each other.

"I'm James Potter and this here is my friend Evangeline Moore." He said and pointed at Evangeline when he said her name. The boy looked up from the floor with a small smile.

"I'm Remus Lupin" he said and extended his hand, both James and Evangeline shook it. They chatted about which house they might be sorted into when arriving at Hogwarts, both James and Remus came from wizard families and could tell Evangeline all about it. She was amazed by all of this. This couldn't be real, could it? How had she gotten so lucky she asked herself.

* * *

><p>When they reached Hogwarts they were told they would travel to last way to the castle with boats. Evangeline was scared, she had never been on a boat before. When they turned out to be quite small, it freaked her out even more. James sensed that something was wrong with his newly found friend, took her hand in his and smiled down at her. He climbed into the boat at first, helping both Remus and Evangeline into it. A small boy named Peter Pettigrew went in their boat as well. He seemed nice enough but really insecure about himself, Evangeline concluded. The four of them chatted away until they reached what James told her was called the Great Hall. All of the first years stood outside of it as a stern looking woman stood in front of them, on the top of the stairs.<p>

"You will follow me, when they are ready for us inside. For those of you that don't know I am Professor McGongagall. You will be sorted into one of the four houses by the Sorting Hat and after wards you will join your house mates by the house table. Any questions?" she asked, a serious tone in her voice. Evangeline stood together with James, Remus and Peter. Apparently James's family were traditionally sorted into Gryffindor, Evangeline desperately wished to be sorted there as well, she didn't want to loose her friend. Soon enough they were let into the Great Hall. Evangeline could feel all of the older student's eyes on them as they walked through the whole hall. The sorting quickly started and McGonagall called out name after name.

"Black, Sirius" she called out, Evangeline heard James grunt beside her and looked questioningly at him.

"The Black family believes in really dumb stuff and I do not like them a little bit" James said loudly, the boy named Sirius must have heard because he looked angrily at James. Evangeline looked at Sirius, he had dark brown hair and grey eyes. James leaned in closer towards her.

"Most definitely a Slytherin" he told her, certainty in his voice. Evangeline's eyes turned to the boy being sorted. It took a couple of minutes, the boy started to look nervous and James had a frown upon his face.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat finally yelled, everyone in the Great Hall were wide eyed, mouths hanging open.

"No bloody way" James muttered under his breath. The boy on stool seemed just as shocked as everyone else. After a couple of seconds, he slowly rose from his seat and walked towards the Gryffindor table. Evangeline felt bad for him, everyone else that had been sorted into a house had gotten applauds, but he got nothing except people staring at him like was some kind of exotic animal. Professor McGonagall was among the first to gather herself, she continued with the list.

"Black, Narcissa" She called out, a petite girl with long silver blonde hair and grey eyes stepped forward. Evangeline looked at her, she was a pretty girl but she felt fake, like something was lurking under the surface.

"SLYTHERIN!" The Hat called out quickly, the Slytherin's cheered for their new housemate, but only half heartily as they were still in shock that Sirius Black wasn't sorted into their house. The list continued on, they were soon down to the E's.

"Evans, Lily" McGonagall said, a very pretty girl with fierce red hair, emerald green eyes that sparkled with joy, a couple of freckles spread out on her cheeks and an amazing smile. Evangeline could not help to stare at her, she had such a different look about her. Evangeline got the feeling that she was a nice person just by looking at her.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat called out, Evangeline turned to hear James's opinion about the girl but found him staring at her like an idiot. She elbowed him in the side which snapped him out of his trance. James looked from Evangeline to Lily and then back to Evangeline.

"That must have been the most beautiful person I have ever seen" he said mesmerized, Evangeline couldn't help the laughter that escaped her throat. James didn't seem to be offended though, he just stared at the girl now sitting by the Gryffindor table. The sorting continued.

"Lupin, Remus" Remus sent his new friends a nervous look before walking towards the Hat. It quickly shouted out Gryffindor and Evangeline gave him a bright smile when he walked towards the tables.

"Malfoy, Lucius" Professor McGonagall called out after a little while, Evangeline swallowed as she realized it might be her turn after this one. A boy with silver blonde hair licked back and a mean looking face came up. The Hat barely touched his head before it shouted out which house he belonged too, he proudly walked towards the Slytherin table.

"Moore, Evangeline" The Professor said, James gave her a thumbs up and Remus sent her a friendly smile as she walked up towards the Hat. She sat down on the stool and took a deep breath as the Hat was placed upon her head.

"_Ah Miss Moore, how I have awaited your arrival" _the Hat spoke, Evangeline realized that it was only her that could hear it speak. That was kind of freaky.

"_You have nothing to fear, every Hogwarts student has gone through this sorting" _The Hat said, dear God it could hear her thoughts as well.

"_You Miss Moore is quite a riddle, you do not belong to any of the houses a hundred percent because you possess qualities of all of the houses" _The Hat told her, Evangeline became confused. What did she mean that she possessed qualities of all of the houses?

"_You are ambitious, witty and intelligent enough to be in Ravenclaw. You are friendly, loyal and hard working, which would make you a fine Huffelpuff. You are brave, daring and will do almost everything to protect your loved ones, with those qualities you would certainly fit in the Gryffindor house. You are powerful and a bit cunning, the house of Slytherin could fit you as well" _The Hat explained to her.

"_I do not know which house to put you in as you belong to neither at the same time as you belong to all" _The Hat said, it even sounded a little bit confused.

"_Which house would you rather belong to Miss Moore?_" The Hat asked, Evangeline didn't hesitate. Gryffindor please, she thought to herself as well as the Hat.

"_Gryffindor it will be then, remember Miss Moore that you are very powerful and many will want you to abuse the powers you have been given. Stay true to yourself and you will succeed with your task, trust your friends and be aware of your enemies. You will be the most powerful witch through all of time and with that comes great responsibility. Farewell for now_" The Hat spoke to her before shouting out which house she belonged to. The Gryffindor house exploded with cheers and whistles as Evangeline rose from her seat and walked down to the Gryffindor table. She took a place next to Remus which made her sit opposite to the red haired girl named Lily. She quickly stuck out her hand.

"Hi there, you're Lily right?" she asked, the girl nodded and smiled at her.

"Yes and you must be Evangeline" she answered, Evangeline nodded.

"Yeah that's me but I prefer to be called something else, you know like a nickname. My brother calls me Evie, others call me Eve or Eva or even Lina. Whatever you like" Evangeline told her with a smile. Lily nodded and then both girls turned back to the sorting. Peter was sorted into Gryffindor, and came and sat with the rest of them. The only ones of the first years that didn't sit with them was Sirius Black who was sitting on his own, sulking.

"Potter, James" Evangeline shifted her gaze from the lonely boy to James who was now sitting on the stool. The Hat barely touched his messy hair before it shouted out that he belonged to Gryffindor. James walked with a bit of cockiness over to the Gryffindor table and sat down besides Evangeline, putting his arms around her shoulders.

"It's cool that we got sorted into the same house Angel" he said with a joyful voice, Evangeline raised her eyebrows at the nickname. James grinned at her.

"Well there's an angel in your name so I thought it would suite you well" he explained, Evangeline just rolled her eyes at him. Soon the food appeared on the table and Dumbledore held his speech. Together with the others first years in Gryffindor Evangeline walked up to their common room and dorms. She found out that she would share with Lily, and two other girls, Alice Taylor and Cassandra Finnegan. She didn't mind as they all seemed really nice. She fell asleep instantly.


	3. The Marauders

**CHAPTER 3: The Marauders**

A week had passed since they first arrived at Hogwarts, Evangeline found that she loved this castle already. She mostly hung out with Lily or James, Remus and Peter but since James and Lily couldn't get along for even a minute she was forced to spend time with them separately. Sirius Black was still alone, he avoided everyone and seemed to be depressed about being put in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin. Evangeline had no idea why, what she had seen of the Slytherin they weren't exactly the nice bunch. At the moment she was sitting in potions class, James on her right side and Remus on her left. Lily had braided her long blonde hair in the morning, it was easier than having it loose.

"Okay children, today I will split you into couples and you will work on a potion together, listen as I read the list" Professor Slughorn said as he begun reading off the list.

"James Potter together with Alaric Nott" James grimaced as he was paired up with an evil looking Slytherin.

"Lily Evans with Remus Lupin" He said, Lily sent Remus a kind smile and James glared at him. Evangeline couldn't help to laugh at James's glare.

"Severus Snape together with Peter Pettigrew" Evangeline looked at Peter and gave him an encouragement smile, he really was uncertain about himself. She glanced over at Severus Snape who looked a bit disgusted at the thought of working with Peter.

"Evangeline Moore with Sirius Black" Slughorn said, Evangeline didn't mind much. Sure he was not the nicest person in their house but she didn't know him so she couldn't actually judge him, could she. She picked up her books and walked over to where the boy was sitting. He looked up at her and then quickly looked down again. She placed her books on the table before sitting down next to him. She extended her hand.

"Hi, I'm Evangeline" she said kindly, he took her hand and shook it.

"Sirius" He answered shortly before looking down into the potions book. Evangeline did the same. She went over to pick out the ingredients. James was there as well. He glanced back at Sirius and then at Evangeline

"Sorry you got stuck with that prick Angel" he said to her, Evangeline frowned.

"James you do not know him so you would not know if he is prick or not" she pointed out, James rolled his eyes.

"Well his surname is Black, isn't it?" he pointed out, this time Evangeline rolled her eyes.

"James you can not judge someone by their surname, he obviously fitted into Gryffindor for some reason and I don't think you should judge before you've actually spoken a word with him!" she exclaimed in a whisper before returning to the table. They started preparing the potion in silence. Evangeline had found that she quite liked potions.

"I'm guessing you are of magical blood?" Evangeline asked him, he nodded.

"Yes" he answered shortly but that didn't make Evangeline give up.

"I hope you do not get offended by this question, but are your family concerned about all that pureblood nonsense?" she asked, he blushed very slightly, looking down at the table.

"Yes" he answered shortly, she looked at him with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Do you believe that as well?" she asked, he looked up at her and then shook his head.

"No I don't, I think it's quite ridiculous" he answered her, a wide grin spread over her lips.

"Then Sirius, I think we could be friends" she said with a smile, he looked up at her with a small smile.

"You don't seem to like being in Gryffindor?" Evangeline questioned him, he looked at her with grey eyes once again.

"Well no one in my family have ever been sorted into Gryffindor, it was shocking to everyone." Sirius told her, she nodded.

"Yeah I noticed that at the welcome feast" she said, he nodded slowly.

"Plus all the Gryffindor's have prejudices against me already, only because of my last name" he told her, she wanted to protest but she knew it was the sad truth.

"Well I don't, to me you are only Sirius Black, one of my housemates and one I consider to be a friend" she said, Sirius gave her a genuine smile, she noticed that his eyes were not cold and grey but warm and loving.

"Thanks Evangeline, it is nice to finally have a friend here" Sirius said, Evangeline frowned at the use of her full name.

"Please do not call me Evangeline" she asked him, he chuckled before looking at her once again.

"What shall I call you then?" he asked with an amused grin. She shrugged.

"You can pretty much call me anything but Evangeline. My brother uses Evie most of the time, others call me Eva or Eve, James, Remus and Peter call me Angel. You are welcome to use any of them" she said with a smile, he nodded thoughtfully.

"I think I prefer Angel, it suites you well" he said with a grin, Evangeline couldn't help to laugh.

"That is exactly what James told me" She explained, he grinned at her and they continued working on their potion.

* * *

><p>"How was it working with that prick in potions Angel?" James asked her while they sat at the Gryffindor table at lunch that same day. Remus sighed at James's stubbornness with calling that Black guy a prick. Remus being a half-blood of course knew about the Black family but he had nothing against this particular Black. Evangeline slapped James on the arm.<p>

"How many times have I told you not to judge him before you've met him James!" she exclaimed at him.

"By the way it was a good time working with him, he is polite, nice and does not share his family's values" she told James, right then she spotted Sirius sitting alone down the table.

"Hey Sirius, why don't you come and sit here" she called to him, Sirius looked at her with a smile but noticed James, Remus and Peter sitting by her side and seemed uncertain. She waved in encouragement for him to come. He rose from his seat and moved towards them. He sat down opposite to Evangeline, which placed him next to Peter.

"James, Remus and Peter let me introduce my friend Sirius Black, Sirius this is James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew" she introduced them, both Remus and Peter greeted Sirius quite friendly. When James didn't say hello, Evangeline elbowed him in the ribs making him extend his hand to Sirius. Sirius took it and shook it. At first there was a slight awkward silence but Evangeline quickly managed to resolve that problem by starting a discussion about the wizard sport called quidditch, all of the boys liked the sport and that got them talking. Evangeline smiled as she noticed that Sirius got along great with all the guys. She looked around and saw Lily, Cassandra and Alice sitting a couple of meters away.

"I'll be back in a bit guys" she said before standing up and walking towards the girls. All three of them smiled as she sat down. Lily glanced at the boys.  
>"I do not understand how you can put up with them, Remus is the only decent one in the bunch" Lily declared, Alice and Cassandra nodded in agreement. Evangeline smiled fondly at the thought of her friends.<p>

"They are nice once you get to know them, yeah sure James is a bit arrogant but still he is a good friend" Evangeline defended her friends. The other girls laughed lightly.

"One who is not so nice though is Lucius Malfoy and his cronies, I can't believe how rude they actually are" Cassandra complained, the others nodded in agreement.

"Yeah they sure are rude, their new hobby seems to be pestering us" Lily said, Alice sighed.

"The only thing they care about is how pure your blood are according to them, it's all such nonsense" Alice said. Evangeline could do nothing but agree with her. She realized that she would be late if she didn't hurry up, she needed to go to their common room and grab a book before heading to transfiguration. She stood up from the table, said goodbyes to the girls before walking out of the Great Hall and through the corridors. Suddenly she heard voices behind her, she glanced back and saw four Slytherins walking there. She recognized one of them as Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black was there as well. When they saw her, they picked up their pace, when she noticed this she started walking faster as well. Suddenly she was hit by a spell from behind, she fell to the floor, hitting her head as she fell. She turned around and saw the Slytherins approaching her, she guessed that it was Lucius who had hit her with the spell since he had his wand out.

"Isn't it our darling little mudblood" Lucius snarled, all except Narcissa laughed at the comment. Evangeline glared at him.

"Do not call me that, I am of the same blood as you are!" she responded, Lucius slapped her.

"Do not dare to say that we are the same your filth" he snarled at her, as he bent down and spit her in the face.

"Hey you Slytherin punks, leave her alone!" some older Gryffindors came storming down the hall. Lucius and the others immediately fled. Evangeline slowly sat up, holding a hand to her head. Two of the Gryffindors hurried over to here, helping her off the floor. Evangeline could feel that she had gotten a bloody nose but the headache was the worst at the moment.  
>"How are you doing, want us to bring you to the Hospital Wing?" one of them asked, Evangeline looked up at him. He had dark brown hair with brown kind eyes, the boy beside him looked the same.<p>

"I'm Gideon and this is my brother Fabian" the one that had asked about the Hospital Wing. She smiled at them.

"I'm Evangeline, thank you so much for your help" she said as she stood up. Both Gideon and Fabian smiled at her.

"No worries, always glad to help out a housemate" Gideon said with a huge grin. Fabian glanced at the other Gryffindors.

"You guys go to charms, we'll get her back to the common room" he told them, the others nodded and left while Gideon picked the young girl up in his arms.

"There is no need to carry me, I can still walk" Evangeline protested, Gideon shook his head.

"No need, your knight in shinning armor is here to save you" he pointed out with an amused smirk, as they walked towards the Gryffindor common room. Evangeline had the feeling that she had made new friends.

* * *

><p>Evangeline sat together with Lily, Cassandra and Alice the next morning. She hadn't seen any of the guys this morning. They had all been quite upset last night when they found out what the Slytherins had done to her. They had told her that they would get revenge on them, she had asked them not do but she suspected that it didn't matter.<p>

"Where are the boys?" Alice questioned her, Evangeline shrugged.

"I really don't know" she answered and just as she had said that, the boys walked into the Great Hall. Just as they had sat down, there was a loud noise by the Slytherin table. The girls all looked over there and couldn't stop themselves from bursting out laughing. Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black as well as the other Slytherins that had been there when Lucius hurt Evangeline. Their hair was now scarlet with streaks of gold in it. All of them were dressed in tiny scarlet dresses with a pair of matching gold high heels. They were dancing on top of the table, but it wasn't off free will. Suddenly a lots of fireworks started exploding in the Great Hall forming a message that read: _This is a warning to all, do not hurt an Angel or there will be consequences. You have been warned. / The Marauders_.  
>Everyone in the Hall was buzzing about who these Marauders might be. Some talked about Gideon and Fabian Prewett but they denied that it was them. Evangeline smiled lovingly as she walked towards the four boys.<p>

"It was you guys, wasn't it?" she asked them, all four of them nodded proudly. James slung an arm around her shoulders.  
>"Couldn't let anyone mess with our Angel, could we?" he said with a grin as all five of them sat down for breakfast together. Evangeline smiled at her good friends, she was lucky to have found them.<p> 


	4. A crime against the wizard society

**CHAPTER 4: A crime against the wizard society not to know about quidditch! **

Evangeline was sitting in the common room by the fire, this had become her favorite spot. She was writing a letter to Jay. She had received one yesterday, she had intended to write the letter last night but she had been very tired after flying lessons so she fell asleep quite early in the evening.

_Dear Jay, Hogwarts is absolutely brilliant! I have been here for almost a month and it is starting to feel like home, but it is not complete without you of course. I miss you so much, how we used to order Chinese food from Mr Cho down the street and then we'd watch old movies, those were great times! We are learning so many new things here, yesterday I flew on a broom for the first time, yeah I know it sounds kind of funny. Because really, who would fly on a broom? Well apparently that is quite a big thing in this world, it is a kind of transportation just like we use cars. They have a sport where you fly as well, it is called quidditch, I don't understand it fully myself but once I do I will explain it to you of course. It was a bit nerve racking to fly, but it was really fun as well. Both James and Sirius thinks that I should try out for the team next year, you have to be a second year since first years are not allowed one the team. It's nice that everyone is getting along, well except for James and Lily but wishing for them get along is like wishing for a miracle. _

_I hope that you are feeling well, and once again I just wanna say that I miss you loads and that I love you. _

_Lots of love from your Evie. _

When she was finished writing she looked up and found Sirius and James sitting there. She looked around for the others two but they were nowhere to be found. Both boys had a look on their faces that made Evangeline suspicious.

"What are the two of you up to this time?" she asked them, they tried to look innocent but failed miserably.

"You promise you won't tell anyone? Especially that pretty friend of yours named Lily" James instructed her, Evangeline nodded as she rolled her eyes at James's comment on Lily. Oh boy did he act like a love sick puppy when it came to her. Both Sirius and James leaned in closer towards her.

"We might be planning a bit of a prank on somebody that Evans, shockingly, is quite fond of" Sirius explained to her, Evangeline looked confused before she realized who they meant. She shook her head at their idea.

"No way you guys, that's such a bad idea. Especially if James wants to snatch Lily one day, she'll never forgive you if you play a prank on him. He's like her best friend" Evangeline tried to talk reason with them but it was no use.

"We're still going through with it Angel, we would just prefer to have your help than not to have it" James pointed out, Evangeline once again shook her head.

"Nope, sorry you're on your own with this one. I actually like Lily and consider her a friend of mine, one that I do not want to loose." she told them as she rose from her seat at the table, grabbing the letter at the same time. James and Sirius looked a bit disappointed but she knew that they would not get angry or irritated over something like that.

"See you later, gotta go post this letter to Jay" she told them and waved goodbye as she left the common rooms. She was caught up in her own thoughts as she rounded the corner and walked straight into someone else, making her fall down to the floor.

"Oh gosh I'm so sorry, I'm such a klutz" Evangeline quickly apologized, before looking up at the person she had run into. He was a bit older, maybe a third of a fourth year. He was tall, with tan skinned, black hair that reached down to his shoulders and sparkling blue eyes.

"No do not apologize, the blame is on me. I was caught up in my own thoughts and didn't see you coming" the boy apologized. Evangeline smiled at the kindness in his voice. He extended a hand and helped her off the floor.

"Evangeline" she said with a smile and shook his hand. He smirked down at her.

"Yeah I know, Malfoy wasn't happy after your bodyguards little revenge" he said, amusement in his voice. She laughed at the memory, some people had taken photos so that they could be preserved. The boy smiled down at her. Evangeline looked at him and realized she did not know his name.

"I have told you my name, would you like to share yours?" she asked him with a smile.

"I'm Alessandro" he said, Evangeline immediately recognized the name. Gideon and Fabian had talked about him, said that he was the Slytherin Prince whatever that meant. He was a Zabini, according to James it was one of the wealthiest families in the wizard world. Evangeline decided not to mention that since he hadn't introduced himself with his surname as well she didn't bother to point it out.

"It was nice to meet you Alessandro, but I have to go post this letter. Once again sorry for walking into you" Evangeline said as she continued her walk down the corridor.

"Nice to meet you too Evangeline Moore" Alessandro called after her, before continuing his own walk.

* * *

><p>The next morning Evangeline was woken up early by an excited Alice. Evangeline opened one eye and the first thing was the sweet, round face of Alice, Alice's warm brown eyes staring into her own dark ones.<br>"Rise and shine Eva, it is time for quidditch!" Alice exclaimed loudly, making Evangeline grabbing her pillow and hitting Alice with it. Alice laughed and backed away from the bed.

"Come on Eva, get that lazy butt of yours out of bed!" Lily called from the bathroom where she was getting ready by brushing her teeth.

Evangeline slowly sat up in her bed, still sleepy. She looked around the room, Cassandra was on her bed reading while Alice was trying to choose with jacket she should wear to the game. They were all almost finished. She sighed and forced herself to get out of her bed. She walked into the bathroom, finding Lily in front of the mirror, braiding her hair. Evangeline smiled at the girl before bending down towards the sink and splashing some water into her face making herself wake up. She then walked out to the dorm room once again, she picked out a pair of jeans, a white tank top and scarlet red cardigan to match it, she pulled on a pair of black Converse as well as a leather jacket. She pulled her blonde hair into a pony tail and then she was ready to go. The girls all walked down to the common room to find the Marauders waiting for them. As James spotted them, he jumped up from his place on a sofa and walked over to them. He grabbed Lily's hand and placed a kiss on it. Lily raised her eyebrows in questioning.

"It is the only appropriate way you greet a fine flower as yourself" James explained and winked at her, Lily sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. Sirius had slung his arm around Evangeline's shoulders, looking at their two friends, trying hard not to laugh at the look on Lily's face as James kissed her hand.

"We should head down to breakfast or we'll miss the game" Cassandra pointed out, everyone agreed and started making their way through the corridors.

Evangeline was walking in the back together with Sirius, his arm still around her shoulders. It was quite amusing to watch her friends interact. Remus and Cassandra were walking in the front, talking and laughing about something. Then there was Lily who tried to be as far away from James as possible, then there were James who followed Lily like a love sick puppy and didn't realize she was trying to get rid of him. Alice and Peter were walking together, Alice being the kind and sweet girl she was tried to make conversation with him but he seemed to nervous to speak to her. Sirius looked down at the girl walking next to him.

"We sure are a strange lot" he said with a smile as they entered the Great Hall, Evangeline laughed at his comment and was about to sit down next to Alice when she spotted Fabian and Gideon further down the table.

"I'll be right back" she said to her friends before walking to the twins. They were the beaters of the Gryffindor team.

"Good morning guys, just wanted to wish you some luck today. I'm sure you'll be brilliant the both of you" she said with a bright smile. Gideon and Fabian smiled fondly at her, in such a short period they had come to see her as a younger sister of theirs.

"Thanks Eva" Fabian said.

"Yeah, not like we need it since we're playing Huffelpuff but still, thanks" Gideon said, the cockier one of the twins. After chatting a little with the twins she returned to her friends and begun filling her plate with some toast and some fruit. She snatched a piece of bacon from James's plate, he glared playfully at her and pointed his fork towards her.

"Do not steal my food woman" he joked, he sounded so serious that all of them burst into laughter.

* * *

><p>After breakfast they begun their walk down towards the Quidditch pitch. Almost the whole school had chosen to watch the game it seemed. Evangeline hadn't really understood what the big deal was with quidditch at Hogwarts but when she had said this to her friends, James and Sirius had stared wide eyed at her like she was an alien. Then they had taken it upon themselves to teach her about the magnificent sport, they had declared that it was a crime against the wizard world not to know about quidditch if you were a wizard or witch. Evangeline had laughed at their .antics but listened to them as they told her about quidditch, how you played it and about the different quidditch teams. The group of friends found good seats, Evangeline had Sirius on her right side and Peter on her left. Just a couple of minutes after they arrived the teams flew out on the pitch. Evangeline cheered a bit extra when Fabian and Gideon's names were called. The game started, it was a good game. The Huffelpuff seeker seemed quite young. Evangeline leaned in towards Sirius.<p>

"Who is that?" she asked and pointed towards the Huffelpuff seeker. Sirius followed her gaze and smirked.

"That's Amos Diggory, a stuck up prat if you ask me" Sirius answered her, Evangeline couldn't help to roll her eyes at his answer, it was so typical Sirius.

"If I didn't ask you but someone else, what would they say?" she asked him, Sirius grinned at her before answering.

"Well they'd probably say that he's a sweet boy with lots of charm" he answered her, when he noticed the dreamy smile on her face he shook his head violently.

"No please don't get a crush on that boy, I'm telling you Angel, he's a prick!" Sirius said with an almost panicked voice. Evangeline was snapped out of her own thoughts and turned to Sirius with a frown.

"I'm not having a crush on him, I was merely asking who he is" Evangeline pointed out to him, but she had a hard time convincing herself that was the case. His brown curls with a hint of red in them, it shone in the sun. He was very cute, that she could not deny. But she was only 11 years old, it was not like she was going to ask him out on a date or anything. Sirius didn't seem to convinced though and put his arm around her shoulders. It took almost an hour for one of the seekers to catch the snitch, it was the Gryffindor seeker Matthew Wood who caught it in the end, earning 150 points for Gryffindor which made Gryffindor win with their 250 points against Huffelpuff's 70 points. James and Sirius were jumping up and down in the stands together with other Gryffindor's. Remus looked happy as well, a small smile playing on his lips. Evangeline stood up and walked down to the pitch were the Gryffindor team was celebrating their victory. Fabian noticed her out of the corner of his eyes and jogged over to her.

"We won Eva!" he exclaimed and lifted her up in a hug, swirling her around. Evangeline laughed as he placed her on the ground once again.  
>"I know Fabian, you played really well too!" she said with excitement in her voice. Gideon saw the two of them and came over. He did a high five with Fabian before smiling down at the girl in front of him.<br>"You were very good today Gideon" she said with a smile. Fabian smiled at his twin brother.

"He sure was" he commented, Gideon grinned and lifted Evangeline up, placing her on his shoulders.

"Come on Eva, it's time for you to enjoy your first Gryffindor victory party ever." he said and laughed at the squealing noise Evangeline let out as he started running towards his housemates.

* * *

><p>Evangeline was lying her bed later that night, the victory party had been held in the common room. Fabian, Gideon and some of the other members had been in the kitchens and fetched some food. The music had been playing loudly and Evangeline had been forced into dancing with both Fabian and Gideon. James and Sirius had enjoyed every moment of the party and sworn to be a part of the team the following year when they were allowed to. Over all it had been a really good night, but when the Firewhiskey had been brought out, Evangeline had decided it was time for her to go to bed. She had congratulated Fabian and Gideon once again before retiring to her dorm room. Lily, Alice and Cassandra had been playing cards when she got there so she joined them for a while before going to bed. Evangeline smiled at the thought of her new life at Hogwarts, she loved learning magic and she had made a lot of new friends here. She missed Jay though, she knew he missed her as well. But they would soon see each other again and honestly she couldn't wait!<p> 


	5. Evans is bloody mental!

_Hey you guys, I apologize for any language mistakes in this chapter. English isn't my native language so there might be some errors. I hope you enjoy reading it and would love it if you reviewed and gave me some tips. This is the first time I'm writing a fanfiction so don't be too hard ;)_

**CHAPTER 5: Evans is bloody mental! **

Time flew by at Hogwarts according to Evangeline, it was already October. The trees sparked with colors and nowadays it was quite chilly outside. She was sitting in the library at the moment, it had become a place where she could find some peace and quiet among all the chaos. She was working on a short essay for charms class. Evangeline loved to learn new spells and she would often sit in her bed and practice spells which they had yet to learn in class. Evangeline was so caught up in her work that she did not notice a boy sitting down next to her. It wasn't until he cleared his throat that she looked up from her books. There in the seat next to her Alessandro Zabini was sitting.

"Good morning miss Evangeline Moore" he said with a smirk, his blue eyes filled with amusement as he watched the younger girl. She smiled at him.

"I'm fine thank you, how are you doing yourself?" she asked him, he shrugged.

"Same old, what are you working on there?" he asked her, she glanced down at her homework.

"An essay for charms" she answered him, he nodded and looked down at the paper.

"Yeah I remember going over this, you seem to be quite skilled in charms" he said, she frowned at him.

"Not to be rude, but how would you know. We are not in the same class and I doubt you have seen me preform magic in the halls" she said, he chuckled a little before looking up at her.

"Don't forget Moore, I know all kind of people. Even Slytherin 1st years" he told her with a chuckle.

"So you have people spying on me Alessandro?" she asked him with a raised eyebrow. He smirked at her.

"Maybe, maybe not" he answered her, she shook her head with an amused smile. He rose from his seat.

"I must go, just wanted to talk with you. See you around Moore" he said before disappearing around a book shelf. Evangeline looked after the boy, he sure was strange but she had a feeling he was a good friend to have around.

* * *

><p>Evangeline was sitting together with Lily, Alice and Cassandra in the Great Hall eating lunch. They were discussing their transfiguration homework as there was a disturbance by the Slytherin table. All four girls turned around and saw a crowd gathering around something. Evangeline groaned, she had a good guess what the whole thing was about.<p>

"I wonder what's happening" Cassandra said as she stood on her toes trying to see. Lily shrugged.

"Probably some stupid prank from the Marauders" she commented, Evangeline knew she was right. The Marauders had already become quite known around Hogwarts. James, Sirius and Peter were of course very proud of their work, even Remus who seemed to be a guy who stuck to the rules was proud of their work. As Professor McGonagall neared the Slytherin table the group of people dispersed revealing Severus Snape dressed in pink baby clothes, a pacifier in his mouth and gripping a teddy bear tightly. The laughter broke out immediately. People stood up and clapped their hands.

"The Marauders, the Marauders" some even chanted loudly. Evangeline noticed Lily becoming redder and redder before she finally exploded.

"Where are those prats?" she almost yelled at Evangeline, who shrugged.

"I don't know Lily, they're probably around here somewhere" she answered, Lily growled slightly as she walked off, she was determined to find those Marauders and give them a piece of her mind. They had no right to embarrass her friend like that. Evangeline looked after Lily as she left the Great Hall. She glanced at Alice and Cassandra who was looking at Snape, the charm must be quite strong because Snape didn't seem to have any control of himself. He was crying and wailing like a real baby.

"Should we go after her?" she asked, Alice and Cassandra were snapped out of their trance and looked at Evangeline.

"We probably should, in case she finds the Marauders" Alice pointed out.

"Yeah, when she is done with them there won't be much left of them" Cassandra agreed. The three friends hurried out of the room to look for their friend. They had looked for almost fifteen minutes and were about to give up when they heard shouting from a nearby corridor. They exchanged knowing glances.

"That must be them" Alice said and the three girls began running down the corridor. Evangeline was a bit faster than the other two and rounded the corner first. She found Lily standing there with her wand pointed toward James and Sirius, who actually looked a bit scared even thought they tried to hide it. Remus and Peter were standing on the side, Peter's eyes wide as he waited for something to happen.

"How dare you do something embarrassing like that to him? What has he ever done to bother you?" Lily shouted at the two boys, James and Sirius exchanged glances.

"He was born" they answered in unison with a grin. Evangeline groaned, why did they have to push her limit?

"Aguamenti!" Lily shouted, a jet of water coming out of her wand and hitting James and Sirius's faces. Both boys held up their arms to protect themselves from the cold water. Lily broke the spell, walked forward and slapped James and then Sirius before walking off with a huff. Evangeline looked at the two boys and then at Lily. She turned to her two friends.

"You head after Lily and I'll take care of the boys" she told them, Alice and Cassandra nodded and sprinted off to catch up with their friend while Evangeline made her way over to where the Marauders stood.

"I can't believe she actually slapped us!" James said in shock, Sirius nodded in agreement.

"I knew she had a temper but that was just insane, Evans is bloody mental mate" Sirius commented.

"It might have something to do with us pranking her best friend" Remus pointed out, Evangeline smiled at this. Remus was always the most sensible one out of the four. James glared at him.

"Then why didn't she slap you or Peter?" he asked while cleaning his glasses with his shirt.

"Because we weren't provoking her" Remus responded, Evangeline finally reached the group of friends.

"I told you not do go through with it, didn't I?" she asked them with a smirk, both James and Sirius glared at her but they knew that she was right. James was the first one to soften his glare as he walked towards Evangeline with a smirk. Sirius understood immediately what James was planning on doing and he too begun walking towards Evangeline.

"Don't you dare!" Evangeline said while slowly backing away. James and Sirius just grinned.

"James, Sirius, I'm serious." she warned them, Sirius smirked at her.

"You're wrong, I'm Sirius" he told her, she couldn't help to roll her eyes at his terrible joke.

"And you're going down Moore" James said before both he and Sirius begun running towards her. Evangeline began running down the corridor, trying to avoid being hugged by her two best friends who at the moment were quite wet...

* * *

><p>Evangeline was sitting in the Gryffindor common room later that night, she was finishing up her homework for this week. She liked being a bit before schedule, that way she never had to stress over anything.<p>

"Isn't it past your bedtime already?" Evangeline recognized the voice and looked up to see Fabian standing there.

"I could ask you the same question" Evangeline retorted, Fabian chuckled as he took a place next to her. He was holding a photo. Evangeline curiously glanced at the photo. It showed a red haired man with his arm wrapped around a red haired woman that looked a bit like Fabian and Gideon. The woman was holding a newborn baby in her arms. They were both smiling and looked very happy. Evangeline raised her eyes in question. Fabian smiled at the photo.

"It is my older sister Molly, her husband Arthur and their newborn son Bill" he explained, Evangeline nodded.

"They look very happy" she noted, he nodded with a smile.

"Yes they fell in love while attending Hogwarts actually, got married about a year ago and just a couple of weeks ago Bill was born. These are dangerous times and I'm glad that my sister has found happiness in them" Fabian said, Evangeline nodded. She might be a muggle born but she was aware of the threat lurking around in the shadows. An evil wizard named Voldemort was taking over more and more. He was killing off people like her, people that he considered to be dirty. It was sad and horrifying how many followers he had, how many people that actually shared his beliefs.

"People have started to disappear, my uncle disappeared just last week and no one's heard from him. They are presuming he is dead" Fabian said sadly. Evangeline placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"I'm sorry" she said quietly, Fabian just stared blankly in front of him, a couple of minutes passed until he snapped out of his trance.

"I'm sorry Eva, you're just a child, I shouldn't be talking about these kind of things with you" he said. Evangeline shook her head.

"I might be 11 years old but I have seen death before and I want you to know that you can speak to me whenever you want to about everything" she told him sincerely. He smiled at her gratefully.

"Thank you Eva, you really are a good friend" he said with a smile.

"Oh well, I do try" Evangeline joked as she closed her book and gathered all of her stuff.

"I'm going to bed, but I'm serious Fabian. You can always talk to me" she said, kissed him on his cheek and left the common room leaving Fabian on his own. He looked down at the photo as tears formed in his eyes. He just wished for none of his family members to be hurt by this dreadful war...


	6. Going home for Christmas

_Hey guys, I would love it if you reviewed and told me what you think I could do better and what you like and don't like. Hope you enjoy reading this =)_

**CHAPTER 6: Going home for Christmas**

"I can't believe we're already going home for Christmas!" James exclaimed as he shared a compartment with his fellow Marauders and Evangeline on the train back to London. Evangeline couldn't agree with him more. She was excited to see her brother thought and everyone noticed, she couldn't sit still for a second and was smiling widely.

"Are you that excited to see your brother again?" Sirius asked with a laugh, Evangeline nodded.

"Yeah, I've missed him really much these months" she answered him, Peter looked at her thoughtfully.

"Why don't you have any parents?" he asked bluntly, all the boys gazes snapped to him irritated.

"Peter that's rude" Remus commented but it didn't bother Evangeline that much.

"No it's okay, he's just wondering. Both my mum and dad were alcoholics and they took drugs as well. As I grew older their addiction grew older, Jay is my half-brother on my mum's side. He's 10 years older than me so when I was 8 years old and he was 18 years old he claimed custody of me. My mum and dad got really angry, but the judge decided to give the custody of me to Jay. My mum and dad left shortly after that, I've never heard from them again. So now it's only Jay and I left" Evangeline explained her background to the four boys. Peter nodded his head sadly.

"I'm sorry for that Eva" he said quietly. Evangeline shook her head with a small smile.

"I've realized that it's probably for the best, though I miss them from time to time" she said, Remus who sat closest to her moved a bit closer and put an arm around her shoulders. She leaned in towards him and rested her head on his shoulder. James and Sirius exchanged glances before standing up. The other three looked at them confused.

"Were are the two of you going?" Remus asked them, they both grinned at him.

"Don't worry mate, we'll be right back" they said in unison before leaving the compartment. Evangeline just shook her head at the boys, she smiled at how well it all had played out. In the beginning of the term they had seemed to hate each other, now they were inseparable. She laid down on the seat, resting her head in Remus's lap. Remus and Peter discussed the latest quidditch match, Slytherin versus Ravenclaw. Slytherin had won but it was a close call. Sirius and James soon returned to the compartment, their arms filled with sweets, mostly Chocolate frogs as they knew that those were Evangeline's favorites.

"Here you go Angel!" they said and dropped it in front of her. She looked at them wide eyed.

"You two are amazing, or you're trying to get me fat. I don't know and I really don't care" Evangeline said before grabbing a box. The others smiled and grabbed one for themselves.

"Thought you might need some cheering up, and we all know that chocolate does that for you" Sirius said with a chuckle...

* * *

><p>When she walked off the train she spotted Jay directly. He was standing just a couple of meters away together with Harold and Olivia Potter. She squealed when she saw her older brother and started running towards him. He saw her and approached her as well. She flew into his arms and his arms quickly locked themselves around her as the siblings hugged. After a while he put her down on the ground once again.<p>

"I've missed you Evie, things aren't the same at home without you there" he said with a grin, Evangeline turned around and saw her four friends saying goodbye to each other for the holidays. Jay followed her gaze.

"Go to them Evie" he said and pushed her a bit in the direction. Evangeline gave him a thankful smile before hurrying over. Remus was the first one to see her come. He took a step forward and wrapped his arms around her.

"Bye Angel, have a nice holiday together with your brother" Remus whispered in the ear.

"Happy holidays to you and your family Remus" Evangeline whispered back before they let go of each other. Evangeline walked over to Peter.

"Happy holidays Peter" she said before embracing him in a hug.

"The same" Peter stammered and hugged her awkwardly back. Then James and Sirius pulled Evangeline into a double hug. Evangeline laughed as they let her go and she pulled back.

"Happy holidays Angel" James said with a smile, Sirius nodded, his grey eyes looking at the young girl.

"Yeah and take care of yourself" Sirius agreed, Evangeline smiled and said goodbye before returning to her brother. They begun walking towards the exit when she noticed Alessandro Zabini leaning against a wall, his eyes calm before they met hers. She saw how the emotion in them changed from calm to panicked. Alessandro pushed himself off the wall and walked quickly towards the siblings. Alessandro grabbed Evangeline's shoulders.

"You need to get out of here right now" he told her, Evangeline looked at him with a confused expression.

"What are you talking about?" she questioned him, Alessandro looked around them before turning back to her.

"There is going to be an attack, you and your brother will be among the first ones they attack since you are muggle born so I need you to get the fuck out of here Moore!" He whispered harshly at her before once again looking around. Evangeline looked at him with wide eyes while Jay took a step forward.

"Do you mind telling me what the problem is?" he asked while looking at his baby sister and the young boy. The boy straightened himself and looked into Jay's eyes.

"Get your sister out of here, her life is in danger" he warned the man, Jay didn't have time to respond as loud bangs were heard and suddenly spells were being shot everywhere.

Alessandro slipped away from the two siblings as Jay grabbed Evangeline and started dragging her out of there. Evangeline fought against him as she could see James standing between his parents, both Harold and Olivia were dueling against death eaters. James had his wand out but there was not much he could do against skilled and trained wizards. Jay were stronger than her though and he managed to throw her over his shoulder as he begun running. Evangeline looked around with panicked eyes, she saw Remus and his parents trying to fight their way off the platform, she saw Peter and his mother crouching afraid to get hit by the spells. Harold and Olivia Potter were using all of their powers to fight off the attackers but it wasn't enough. Evangeline couldn't leave when her friends were in danger, she just couldn't. She kicked Jay in the stomach, making him drop her down on the hard floor of the platform. It hurt a bit when she landed on it but she was quick to get up and she started running towards her friends. She could hear Jay shout out her name and cursing as he followed her. Evangeline saw a cloaked man raising his wand towards James. She reached without thinking, raising her own hand in the air making the man fly backwards he hit the train. James spun around and looked at her with wide eyes. Evangeline moved her hand around, making all the death eaters fly backwards. Most of them realized the danger and apparated out of there. Some didn't though, a man stood opposite to Evangeline. He raised his wand and shouted out the killing curse.

"No!" James screamed, his voice filled with fear for his friend. Evangeline merely raised her hand, the spell reflected back to it's caster and he fell to the floor, killed by his own curse. After that all of the death eaters apparated away from the platform. Both Jay and James rushed forward to where Evangeline had sunk to the ground, Harold and Olivia were not far behind them. Jay fell to his knees beside his sister, drawing her into his embrace.

"Don't run off like that again Evie, don't scare me like that" he told her while hugging her. Evangeline looked at up with him with tears slowly sliding down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Jay, I didn't want to see my friends get hurt" she whispered softly, Jay remained silent as he held her close.

"We should not linger behind, there is a risk that they will come back" Harold spoke with authority. His wife nodded in agreement and softly pulled James up from his position next to the siblings. She placed an arm around her young son's shoulders. Jay slipped his arms under his sister's body, easily lifting her off the ground and carrying her in his arms. Harold managed to give the man a small smile.

"You should accompany us to our house, I'm certain that you will want an explanation" he spoke, Jay nodded. Harold grabbed his arm, while Olivia took James and they apparated out of there.

* * *

><p>"What you did back there, it was really unusual Angel" James told her quietly, the two of them were sitting in the library at Potter Manor. Harold and Olivia Potter was explaining today's attack to Jay in the lounge and didn't want to children present while doing so. Evangeline looked up at her friend and found James studying her with his hazel brown eyes. She didn't understand, what was so unusual?<p>

"Everyone uses magic, what was so special with me?" she questioned, James sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair.

"It's true that we all use magic, but not everyone can use magic without speaking and definitely not without a wand. And you're only 11 years old and already you're showing these kind of powers" James pointed out to her. Evangeline did not respond as she wanted him to explain more. James sighed once again and drew a hand through his messy hair.

"You might not have noticed but when you used your magic your eyes turned to a red color. It really looked quite scary" James told her. Evangeline didn't believe him, how could her eyes have turned red? Her eyes were black, not red.

"Why did they turn red?" she asked him, James shrugged.

"I don't know, I think dad and mum knows but they won't tell us. Dumbledore probably knows as well" he commented, Evangeline nodded thoughtfully. James looked into his eyes, he could see the pain in them. He rose from his seat and walked over to the chair she was sitting in, he sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her. She pulled her knees up to her chin and rested her head against his shoulder as she begun to cry softly.

"I killed a man James, nothing can excuse that. I took a life" she cried, James stroked his hand over her hair.

"It was you or him Angel, you did the only thing you could do in a situation like that. You shouldn't have to do it though" James tried to comfort her, he broke a little inside as he saw his newly found best friend break down in tears. The only thing he could do was to be there for her and hold her close, praying that she would stop crying soon...


	7. Abraham Nott

_This chapter is really short and I want to apologize for that, but I've got loads of things to do at school right now. It's the last weeks before summer break and it's really hectic. Hope you like it though :) It would be really nice if you could review and tell me things that I could do better, what you like and so on._

**CHAPTER 7: Abraham Nott...**

Evangeline was sitting in the Great Hall, eating her breakfast while reading the Daily Prophet. They had been back at Hogwarts for a few weeks now, today was the 13th of February. The paper was filled with reports about people gone missing or found killed. It was the doing of Voldemort, Evangeline felt a chill down her spine as she thought of the evil man. She could not understand how anyone could be responsible for so much evil in the world. Even thought they were safe at Hogwarts for now, student's parents went missing, someone's relative was found murdered. The atmosphere at Hogwarts wasn't as cheery as it normally was. The Marauders had tried to work against it though, James had said that it was during these times that people could use some good old pranking and fun. Evangeline sighed as she laid the paper down on the table. Almost two months had passed but she could not forget his face, the one that she killed. They had showed her an image later at her request, she could not bare the thought of herself killing a man and now knowing his face. It turned out his name was Abraham Nott, his grandson attended Hogwarts but he was two years older than Evangeline. When she had seen him in the Great Hall for the first time after his grandfather's death she had been sick, she couldn't stand looking at him and knowing that she robbed him of someone close to him. It was unbearable to her. She had not told many people, only the Marauders and the girls, she was ashamed of herself. Nothing could justify taking another man's life, nothing. He might have been evil, he might have murdered her if given the opportunity, but he should be put in jail, not killed for it. His face had haunted her dreams for many weeks now, sometimes when it became to much she would sneak up to the Marauder's dorms. She would quietly walk on her toes over to James's bed. She didn't need to explain it to him, he understood. He would let her share the bed with him, she felt safe with him by her side. She would wake up early, before any of the other boys and she would return to the her own dorm room, the girls would still be sleeping so no one would notice. That routine is what had gotten her through these last weeks. Evangeline glanced over at the Slytherin table, no Alessandro Zabini today either. She knew that he had been avoiding her for the last weeks, he had known about the attack before the death eaters arrived, she wanted to know how he had known that. The dark haired boy had a lot of explaining to do, that's for sure. Evangeline decided to give up for today, she folded the paper and stood from her seat. She had chosen to sit alone for once, it was quite relaxing and gave her a chance to think about all that had happened this year. She slung her bag over her shoulder and headed for potions.

* * *

><p>Evangeline was the first one to arrive outside the classroom, she dropped her heavy bag to the ground and leaned against the stone wall. She closed her eyes and there his face was once again, those pale blue eyes, so harsh and cold. That evil smirk playing over his lips, his one eyebrow raised in question. Dark brown hair. She hated it. Loud voices drew her out of her thoughts, she opened her eyes and saw Professor Slughorn and Alessandro Zabini round a corner, coming straight towards the classroom and her. They didn't seem to notice her at first as they continued to argue, it wasn't until they were quite close that they noticed her. Professor Slughorn gave her a small smile while Alessandro looked like he was going to be sick any moment now.<p>

"Good morning Miss Moore, hope you're ready for quite a lesson today!" he said cheerfully before turning towards Alessandro once again, his face stern.

"We will talk about this later Mr Zabini" he said before leaving the both of them, entering the classroom. Alessandro turned and started to walk away but Evangeline saw her chance. She grabbed her bag and ran after him.

"Zabini wait up!" she called out, but he ignored her or he didn't hear, it was most likely that he ignored her though. Evangeline soon caught up with him and grabbed his sleeve, forcing him to stop.

"What do you want?" he said harshly, his voice ice cold unlike his normal one. She took a step back and frowned at him.

"How did you know about the attack?" she asked him, he avoided meeting her gaze and tried to push past her.

"Don't you walk away from me Zabini, how did you know?" Evangeline gritted out through her teethes. He turned towards her with a grim face.

"It was a hunch okay, no big deal" he tried to convince her and then continued his walk. Evangeline kept up with his pace, even though she had to jog beside him to keep up with his walking, damn those long legs she thought to herself.

"Don't act like I'm stupid, it wasn't a hunch. You knew about the attack before hand, didn't you?" she questioned him, anger filling her voice. He shrugged.

"Whatever you say Moore" he said, Evangeline sighed in frustration.

"You listen to me, my brother could have been killed back there, my friends could have been killed. This is not some idiotic game, this is people's lives we are talking about!" Evangeline shouted, Alessandro turned to her with cold eyes.

"That's rich coming from you Moore, you might be one of the few people that has actually killed someone by the age of eleven, great job!" he spit out, Evangeline felt herself stopping dead in her tracks. She could not believe that he had just said that to her. He must have known that she had not intended on killing the man. She felt her anger taking control of her as she raised her arm and slapped him across the face.

"Your a bastard Zabini!" she shouted before turning around and storming off towards the potions classroom...


	8. You're so lucky!

_I'm sorry that it's taken this long to get this published, my computer crashed a couple of weeks ago and I've been using my mom's but I don't have much time to write at the moment. But here you go with a chapter at least. Hope you like it :)_

**Chapter 8: You're so lucky! **

In the morning of the 14th of February, Evangeline woke up with a foul mood. She had not gotten any real sleep during the night, the images of Abraham Nott still haunted her nightmares. The nightmares were different from night to night with the exception that they always contained Evangeline murdering someone. In this dream she had reflected the killing curse towards James by mistake. The last thing she saw before waking up with tears streaming down her cheeks was the smirk of Abraham Nott as he laughed at her for killing her best friend. It had felt so real, not like a dream. The morning just got worse as she realized that all of the girls had over slept and missed breakfast, she had missed lunch and dinner yesterday because she was studying in the library. She swore under her breath but quickly dressed in her uniform, she didn't need to be late to the lesson as well.

"Are you ready girls?" Alice asked, the other three nodded. Evangeline grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder before leaving the dorm. The Gryffindor common room was empty as everyone was probably finishing up their breakfast right about now.

"What class do we have now?" Cassandra asked, Evangeline chuckled. Cassandra was the most confused person she knew, she could never remember things and even though they had attended Hogwarts since September last year she still didn't know their schedule. Lily gave her friend an amused smile.

"We have herbology Cassie" she answered her friend. The girls walked down the hallways, Evangeline was in her own world while the other three talked about the fact that it was Valentine's Day today. Evangeline hadn't pulled herself together fully after the nightmare. James had told her after the attack on the platform that she had showed some powerful magic that not all adult people could handle, and she was only eleven. Why had her eyes turned red while she used her magic? They didn't turn red when she used her magic in classes so she could not understand why they did that time. She had searched for answers in her precious books but she had found nothing. There was no explanation to it. Then there was the prick Alessandro Zabini, he had been so rude to her the other day she did not feel like talking to him ever again but at the same time she needed to figure out how he could have been aware of the attack. Her first thought had been that he was a death eater but she had dismissed that theory since she had been told that you must be 17 years old to be able to be counted among the death eaters. So how could he have known? And why had he told her about it? He apparently didn't consider her a friend since he said those awful things to her, but what reason was there for him to warn her if he didn't see her a as a friend? There was none. To make it even worse, the attacks had almost doubled the last couple of weeks. The death eaters attacked often and showed no mercy while doing so. Each day the paper would be filled with articles about the people who had died people whose relatives attended Hogwarts. When she saw people receiving the letter that their parent, their sibling, their grandparents or any other close family had been killed, her insides would turn. She could not stand seeing the sorrow that plagued many of Hogwarts students at the moment. She was pulled out of her thoughts as a bouquet of red roses appeared in front of her. She looked at them strangely before grabbing them. The three other girls squealed.

"You're so lucky Eva, somebody has sent you roses." Alice said with excitement.

"Yeah, you already have a valentine and we haven't even reached our first lesson" Cassie said in awe. Evangeline merely shrugged, she did not see the greatness with Valentine's Day.

"Well read the card where it says who it is from!" Lily exclaimed at her, Evangeline rolled her eyes but glanced down reading the small note attached with the roses.  
><em>Happy birthday my sweet Gryffindor Angel, I wish for you to have a good dayAmos Diggory_

"What does he mean with Gryffindor's Angel?" Evangeline whispered to herself, but the girls caught her words.

"Oh that's a nickname that people have come up with for you" Alice explained, Evangeline frowned, why did she not know this? The others looked impatiently at her.

"Come on Eva, tell us who it's from!" Cassie exclaimed, Evangeline snapped out of her thoughts as she once again glanced down at the card.

"It's from Amos Diggory" she told them, the three girls squealed and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Not only did you get a Valentine's card Eva" Alice started the sentence.

"But you got it from an older guy" Lily continued.

"That's like the best thing you can get on Valentine's Day!" Cassie finished.

"Come on guys, its flowers and a card. It's no big deal" Evangeline tried to tell them but they refused to listen and the last walk to the greenhouse they spent talking about how sweet Amos was. When they reached the greenhouse Evangeline said goodbye to the girls and walked over to where the Marauders were standing. Remus was the first one to spot her and gave her a kind smile, he glanced down at the flowers in her arms and raised an eye brow at her.

"They appeared out of nowhere" she explained as she reached them, the other three swirled around and smiled at her. James narrowed his eyes behind his glasses.

"Who are they from?" he asked, Evangeline avoided his suspicious gaze. Sirius rolled his eyes, stretched out his hand and took the flowers from her.

"Sirius stop" Evangeline protested but it was in vain. All the four guys looked at note attached to the flowers. James looked up with a frown.

"Why would Amos Diggory send you flowers?" he asked, Evangeline shrugged. She was beginning to become annoyed by the guys behaviour. Seriously it was just flowers!

"I don't know, I guess he thinks I deserve flowers or something" Evangeline answered him. Sirius glared her.

"And why would he call you _his _Gryffindor Angel?" he asked her, okay Evangeline had enough of this.

"I don't know why he would do that your bloody prick, will the two of you just leave it. For gods sake, it was just some bloody flowers!" she snapped at them before turning to the teacher who was about to begin the lesson. James and Sirius exchanged glances between her back and shook their heads, that girl sure had a temper.

* * *

><p>Evangeline was starving when it was time for lunch, James and Sirius had left her alone and honestly she didn't mind if the only thing they were going to do was interrogate her about some stupid flowers. When she walked into the Great Hall she spotted the girls as well as the Marauders but she did not feel like sitting next to any of them so she was grateful when Fabian spotted her and waved for her to come and sit with them. She placed herself next to Gideon who slung an arm around her shoulders and drew her into a side hug.<p>

"How you're doing today Eve?" Fabian asked, Evangeline looked up from her mission of filling her plate with at much food as possible.

"Okay I guess, but I'm starving at the moment" she replied, the brothers glanced down at her plate and chuckled.

"Yeah we can see that" Gideon commented, Evangeline looked down at her plate and realized that it looked quite funny.

"Yeah well I'm not one of those girls that do not eat, I love my food" she laughed.

"That's the spirit" Fabian said with a smile playing on his lips. Evangeline began eating while Fabian and Gideon discussed the upcoming qudditch game against Ravenclaw. Suddenly a small heart shaped box appeared in front of Evangeline. Fabian and Gideon stopped their discussion and frowned at the chocolate box in front of their friend. Evangeline took the box and looked at the note attached to it.

_Happy Valentine's Day Angel of Gryffindor/Secret friend_

She frowned at the note, she could feel Fabian and Gideon staring at her.

"Who was it from?" Gideon asked, Evangeline shrugged.

"No idea, the only thing it says is that it's from a secret friend." She responded, Fabian took the box out of her hands and looked at it. He opened it and found loads of chocolate inside. He smiled at her.

"Well looks like someone is popular today" Fabian commented with a laugh. Gideon nodded in agreement.

"Heard you got flowers before too" He continued, Fabian nodded.

"And you're a first years so wait until you're a fifth year, you're going to have quite some admires by then" Fabian finished, Evangeline rolled her eyes.

"Yeah cause I'm the kind of girl who cares wheatear guys admire me or not" Evangeline said with a roll of her eyes, the two others laughed at her.

"You're one of a kind Eva, that's for sure" Gideon laughed, and then glanced down at the chocolate. Evangeline followed his gaze and knew what he wanted.

"Yes you can take one Gideon, I am taking one too" she said and reached for the chocolate, Gideon grinned widely and they both put the chocolate into their mouths. Fabian laughed at their expression, theirs eyes were closed and a small smile of satisfaction played on their lips, they surer were enjoying that chocolate. Fabian was about to take one when suddenly he noticed a change in his friends. They were both growing pale, they no longer looked like they were enjoying their chocolate.

"Hey are you…" he didn't finish his sentence because suddenly both Evangeline and Gideon fell of the bench and onto the floor, both were unconscious. Fabian quickly reacted and stood up, shouting at the professors for help. The Marauders who sat down the table, stood up at the sight of Evangeline on the floor. James and Sirius were the first ones to reach her, James fell on his knees besides her.

"Angel, come on, wake up" he whispered in her ear, holding her closely to his body. The professors rushed down from their table, through the crowd of people that was forming around the two bodies. People were whispering, who could have done this? Was it one of the Slytherins maybe? Fabian jumped over the table and kneeled beside his brother. Professor Dumbledore reached the group.

"Hurry, they must be taken to the Hospital Wing immediately" he said, using his wand to levitate the two out of the Great Hall with their anxious friends following behind…


End file.
